Not a Sibling's Love
by wolf badger
Summary: Ginny was never anything more than his best friend's sister. Or so she thought. "Besides, we're like siblings. It doesn't matter." "Right," he said. I thought I heard a note of disappointment, but it was probably my imagination. (First Harry/Ginny fanfic. Attempted humor)


**I had just this sudden idea when I woke up this morning to write about Ginny and Harry. It was kinda weird. I've never written about them before so this was quite a challenge. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Fred, as intrusive as ever, burst into my room.

"FRED WEASLEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I was in the middle of changing, you see, and after being rudely shaken awake by this devil's twin, I was not in a particularly good mood to see either of them. Kind of covering torso, I reached for my wand to hex him into oblivion. He quickly closed the door and talked through it.

"Just wanted to tell you that we have a Quidditch match in ten minutes. We need a seeker good enough to win against Harry."

UUgh.. brothers. Secretly, I was pleased to be invited. I was finally being included, instead of being overlooked as the baby Weasley.

Fred's compliment registered. A seeker good enough to win against Harry. As if that could happen, with him on his Firebolt and me on my Nimbus 1000. My face heated up at the thought of Harry on his broomstick. No, no no no no. I told myself. I was over him. I wasn't going to go back to the fawning first year that I used to be. Besides, it's not like he was ever going to seem me more than his best friend's sister. It was better to quash any lingering feelings.

My good mood restored, I opened the door, the second I realized that I only had a cami on.

"Morning Gin-"

Oh and of course, my luck would turn against me like this, and of course Harry was the one who happened to walk past my practically naked self. I just stared at him, frozen. I could seem my horror and embarrassment reflected on his face.

Quickly, I slammed the door and leaned back against the door, sliding to the ground. Okay, deep breaths. It's not like it matters. You're over him remember? So it's like seeing a sister in her pajamas, I rushed to assure myself. Deftly, I pulled out publically acceptable clothes to put on.

* * *

"We have to separate Fred and George. We can't have both beaters on one team," my older brother Bill had come back to the holidays and immediately took charge.

Both said persons gasped simultaneously. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?"

Sometimes, it was rather creepy how they seem to magically read each other's minds.

"Fred. Promise to remember me forever and forever."

"Of course George. I'll miss you so much."

Chuckling at their display, the rest of the family rolled their eyes simultaneously. From an outsider's point of view, I guess this could count as creepy too.

"Harry and Ginny, seekers, yes?"

I couldn't look at Harry. I just nodded as cheerfully as I could as my brother.

"And the rest of you lot. Ron and I will be the keepers" Bill continued. "Charlie and Thomas, chasers for Ron's team. George, you're the beater."

Our cousins, Thomas, Alex, and Cameron, were with us. We were quite lucky. Usually, we didn't have enough players.

I looked around at my team. Bill was the best keeper ever, even with Charlie as a chaser. Alex was pretty good as a chaser, but I've never seen Cameron, who was going into his second year at Hogwarts, play. He looked nimble enough.

And so it began. I had to beat Harry, I had to, to satisfy my inner desire to be a "strong independent woman who don't need no man". I pushed off from the ground, determined.

Harry whooshed by me and I stared at his back, dismayed. I'd forgotten I had a very old model of the broom while he had the latest, fastest Firebolt. In frustration, I jerked my broom around. I don't know what that was supposed to accomplish, but hopefully my broom will get the message and magically surpass Harry's.

Ten minutes passed. The score was 40-20, in our favor.

"Well.. it seems like you're winning for now." I heard an all-too-familiar voice behind me and whirled around. Harry was hovering a couple meters away, trying hard not to meet my gaze.

"Yeah, it's going to stay that way," I replied confidently. I couldn't let him know that I was embarrassed by him.

"Um.. erm, sorry about this morning," his face bright red.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," I told him. "Besides, we're like siblings. It doesn't matter."

"Right," he said. I thought I heard a note of disappointment, but it was probably my imagination.

My broom started shaking funny.

I frowned. "Stay still," I commanded. It kept getting more and more violent. I started to panic. I was so high off the ground. If my broom started malfunctioning now, I would die if I hit the ground.

The vibrations got worse and worse, until I was barely holding on for dear life.

"Ginny! Jump!" I barely registered Harry's voice. With a surge of strength, I leaped off my broom to Harry's direction.

He caught me with an "oomph" My legs were dangling off the side of the broom. The only thing holding me up was Harry's arms around my waist. Awkwardly, I maneuvered myself so that I was sitting on the broom, facing him.

"Thank you," I gasped.

He nodded in response and gave me a small smile. "You scared me for a moment."

"Sorry," I whispered back, conscious of how close we've gotten. He smelled deliciously like the Quidditch pitch.

A glint of something shiny caught my attention. Holy Hippogriff, it was the Snitch. Right next to Harry's head.

"Hm…?" Confused, he started to turn his head toward the direction of my gaze.

Despite being saved by him, I had to catch that Snitch.

I kissed him, reaching out to catch the Snitch just as my lips connected with his. And just as I caught it, I almost let it go, due to the electricity that spread throughout my entire body. I suddenly became hyper aware of my surrounding. Charlie had scored and Bill was threatening to tickle him in his sleep. The wind shook the broom, mildly swaying it side to side. But most of all, I was aware of his lips, which had started to move and mold against mine.

"WHOOOO GINNNY!" I heard Fred and George's jeering, which jarred me out of my reverie. I snapped out of my lip lock with Harry. Suddenly, I felt horrified. What have I just done?

Well, you've gone and kissed the love of your life. A sarcastic part of my brain replied. I was supposed to be getting over him and that kiss did not help.

"I-I'm sorry Harry," I squeaked out. I turned myself on the broom so my back was facing him. "Could you bring me down?"

He didn't say anything and the silence made it worse.

Fred and George met us halfway to the ground. "Baby Weasley's growing up," they sobbed dramatically. These drama queens. At least I could be normal around them, instead of acting like a lovesick girl.

"Hey, you better show some respect to the girl who just won our Quidditch game." Triumphant, I help of the tiny golden ball, getting a lot of shocked looks from Harry and the twins.

"When did you catch that?" Harry cried. "I was watching you the whole time." I flushed at his words. He had been watching me?

"Uhh, when we…" I trailed off and my red hue got darker. He got the message.

"BREAKFAST!" I heard Mum's call.

I practically jumped off his broom as soon as we jumped the ground. "Thanks," I mumbled.

* * *

I could feel his eyes upon me the entire meal. It didn't help that we were right across from each other.

As soon as the meal was done, I rushed to my bedroom and stayed there for the remainder of the day.

"Why haven't you been out?" Hermione, just arrived, was unpacking her stuff in my room.

"I just didn't want to see anyone."

"Not even Harry?"

"Especially Harry."

"Why not?" I decided to just tell her the truth, since she was probably going to find out from Fred and George and I'd rather that not happen.

"I kissed him."

She dropped a book that she had been pulling out. "What?"

"The Snitch was right there and I couldn't let him take it."

"I'm not following. Start from the beginning."

I'd never really bonded with Hermione, but that was because she was always with Harry and Ron. In a house full of boys, it was nice to have a sister around.

She was quiet for a while, taking in what she'd heard. I was desperate for her to say something, that Harry wouldn't take it personally.

"Ginny, I think you should just confront Harry about it. He's not very good with girls, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I'll do that when you tell Ron how you feel about him."

Hermione coughed violently. "How?"

* * *

As much as I love chocolate, it's not nearly sustaining enough for the entire day. At around midnight, I crept downstairs to fix myself a snack. Dismayed, I saw a light in the kitchen, alerting me that someone was awake. I didn't care. I was really hungry.

I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello Ginny"

I wanted to smack my luck in the face and send it flying over the tundras. Why is he always here at the wrong times?

"Hello Harry" I lifted my head up, determined to make my food, leave, and never see Harry again. I brushed past him to the pantry. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, Ginny"

I was too aware of the shocks running up my arm. Why can't he just let go?

"Yes?" I was surprised by how level my voice was.

"I-I..." He took my other hand in his. This close proximity was unnerving me. My internal alarm had gone off. BEEP BEEP BEEP. HARRY POTTER APPROACHING 12 O CLOCK. BEEEP BEEP BEEP

He kept staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly I was furious at him.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS," I exploded. "I know I'm just a sister to you and you'll never see me that way. Why can't you just leave me alone? You're just taking my heart and stomping on it every time you lead me on!" I wrenched my hands from his grasp. I was quite ashamed of the tears that spilled out during my tirade.

Angrily, I brushed them away. Now where was I? Ah yes, I was going to make my pasta, eat it, and forgot about stupid Harry Potter and his stupid green eyes, and his stupid messy hair that makes me want to run my fingers in.

"Ginny..."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"GINNY!"

I turned, a little annoyed. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Why won't you let yourself believe that you're beautiful? I feel like I can't control myself when I'm around you. I want to love you, to show you that I love you, but you never let me! Why do you always shove the whole sibling shit in my face when I want to be more to you?"

"Be-Because it's true, isn't it? I'm just Ron's sister."

"No, arrgh, no," he ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "I-I-I..."

He captured my lips, rather passionately. My eyes widened in surprise. He deepened our kiss until my entire body melted into him. He broke away first.

"You were always beautiful to me. I always felt something different when I'm around you. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until today."

I stared at his brilliantly green eyes, looking for any signs of humor. I couldn't find any. Slowly, he lowered his lips onto mine. As if my dormant passion had awakened, I grabbed him and pulled him closer. Everything seemed so surreal.

"WHOOOO GINNYY" I turn around to find, of course, the devil duo.

* * *

**Yeeee :D I hoped you liked it. If you did, please leave a comment in the lovely box below. **

**-wolf badger (I just like wolves and badgers okay? dont judge)**


End file.
